


Children

by UnholyDarkness



Series: SexFree, FluffyAsFuck, AvengersPrompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, I never write het, but I guess this doesn't count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; My take on what should have happened when Natasha visited Loki in the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

Children 

Loki stopped pacing and grinned, "There's not many people can sneak up on me." He turned around to face the red-headed assassin.

"But, you figured I'd come." She stated. Loki raised and eyebrow and so did she.

"After," Loki said, "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I wanna know what you've done with agent Barton." Natasha demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Loki said without missing a beat.

"And once you've won? Once your king of the mountain? What happens to his mind?" Natasha asked. 

"Open the cage. Find out your self." Loki's grin was predatory, "All the months was spent together. You sprawled out in my bed, waiting for me to return to you. The peaceful days of you, and me, cuddled up on the couch, worshiping each other. The kisses, hugs-"

"That was before you went off your rocker." Natasha interrupted, sitting down.

Loki sat down on his bench, "Was it love Agent Romanoff?" He asked, with all seriousness, he had to know the truth.

If Loki was honest with himself, it was. It was love and he couldn't stand the fact that Natasha only saw him as the bad guy.

A small smile graced Natasha lips, "I told you before, love is for children."

Loki smiled back, an actual smile, "ah, but we are children at heart."

"I am, but you. No, your a monster at heart." Both of their smiles fell.

Loki scoffed, "you brought the monster." He'd hoped she had not caught that, but she did.

"So, Banner. That's your play?" She asked sitting up straight in the chair causing Loki to do the same.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I'll ask one more time, Loki. What are you going to do with Barton." Natasha asked.

"Why do you want him so bad?" Loki shouted, still sitting down, "was I never enough!"

Natasha closed her eyes and swallowed thickly, "I owe him a debt."

"Ah, yes." Loki said, "Sent to kill you, but saved you instead. What would you do if I vowed to spare him?"

"Not let you out." Natasha replied in a whisper, not missing a beat.

"Oh?" Loki said with a grin, "but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regime's fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was." Natasha said.

"Oh, I know." The grin was back, "What are you know?" He raised a eyebrow.

" It's really not that complicated." Natasha said, standing up an crossing her arms, "I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

Loki slowly stood up, "Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? You've told me everything, Natasha, in our time together." Loki walked up to the glass, "Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away."

Natasha jumped backwards when Loki smacked the glass with his fist.

"I won't barter Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!" Loki screamed, loudly, "this is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

"What happened to you." Natasha whispered, and if Loki looked close enough, he would have seen the unshed tears.

Blinking back his own, Loki walked backwards from the glass, "Things not even you would wish on your worst enemy." He whispered back in the same voice.

Natasha turned to walk down the stairs, " Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Set the door locked."

Even though she tried to hide it, you could hear the tears in her shaky voice.

"Thank you," she whispered to Loki once she got to the door, "for your cooperation."

"Natasha." Loki said in a voice that sounded pleading, "I am a child at heart."

When Natasha turned around this time, you could see the track marks of the tears, "I know, Loki. I love you too." And with that, she swiftly left the room, prepared to do what ever it took to stop Loki, no matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Follow me on:
> 
> Tumblr: @itslokipoki
> 
> Twitter: @itslokipoki
> 
> Instagram: @itslokipoki
> 
> Kudos; if you like-y  
> Comment; tell me what you think  
> Follow; the series for more<3


End file.
